


Didn't Mind At All

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Series: Unforgettable Moments [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: A shipwrecked stranger eats, for the first time, food made by Sanji...





	

When the person moved, a surgical knife was on a reindeer's neck. A face looking intently at the reindeer for an answer.  
"Where am I?" the person signs.

Chopper doesn't understand, but he infers.  
"You were d-drowning and injured... on a plank of wood in the ocean. He hopes he can be heard.  
They're startled that it speaks. 

In the blink of an eye, a presence enters and a katana is placed on their neck, a demonic aura filling the room. A green-haired swordsman looks at them, his eyes narrowed.

"Oi, Zoro! Don't hurt my patient!!!" The reindeer yells. 

Zoro snorts and says, "Chopper,tell your _patient_ to put down the knife and maybe I'll put down mine."

They, realizing that the man has stopped talking, turns their face and lets go of the knife and Chopper rushes to get a pad of paper and ink. He writes quickly, yelling at Zoro to remove his katana. He does so ever so slowly.

"What's your name?" Chopper writes.

"Sam." They write.

"What do you address yourself as?"

They're startled by that. One look at their chest usually says it all. 

Zoro, mistaking their pause for confusion, elaborates.  
"What pronouns do you prefer?"

"They." Was the answer.

Chopper writes, "Were you shipwrecked? What happened to your nakama?"

Their eyes harden and their grip hardens on the pen as they write.

"Dead. Killed by a Bible-holding Bear bastard. I was hunting him down when a storm appeared."

There's silence for a few minutes. 

"Sorry" They lip-read as the reindeer speaks.

They shake their head as they write,

"No, I should be the one apologizing, just drop me off at the nearest island and I'll be fine."

"You'll have to pass through our captain first." Zoro says.

"He's pretty excited to see you. Are they good to leave, Chopper?" Zoro asks.

"Yes, don't do anything strenuous. I hope you're not another Zoro."

Zoro's protest of "Oi!" is muted as they step unto the deck, under Chopper's watch. They are amazed, they've never been on a ship so big.

A long-nosed man is speaking with a man in a Speedo while a orange-haired woman tends her mikans and an older woman is on a lawn chair reading a book.

They wonder who the captain is. 

All movements stopped as soon as they are noticed.

Chopper clears his throat.  
"Everyone, this is Sam and Sam's addressed as they. Sam, everyone."

Sam writes,  
"Hello, I am Sam, please take good care of me till the next island. I'm willing to earn my keep."

"Even if it means cleaning the men's quarters?" The orange-haired woman asks.

"Nami!" The crew, par Robin and Sanji (in the kitchen), yell in unison.

The woman, Nami comes closer and gives Sam a good look over. Speaking behind their back, she says,

"You'll make a good pack mule. So you're "they" huh?" Nami speaks with an evil grin on her face. Everyone, with the exception of Robin, groans. Sam doesn't understand what's going on.

Chopper says, "Sam doesn't like it if you speak behind their back."

Understanding dawns on the crew.

Sam writes, "Where's your captain?"

"You'll see him soon enough." Nami says facing Sam. "But first, let's get you changed." Nami has an evil gleam in her eye.

Pouting and cries of 'meat' were in the background, unknown to Sam. 

And that was how Sam found themselves, clean and fresh in Sanji's new suit, their hair color restored, gelled back and Nami taking photos.

And almost at the receiving end of blond man's soles, when they were on deck. They dodged simply out of sheer instinct.

"Sanji-kun! Don't hurt our guest." Nami warns.

"Hai, Nami-swannn!" 

That doesn't spare the 'guest' from Sanji's death glare, however.

'Cause Sam looked good. As far as Sanji was concerned, they were now a competitor for his angels' affections.

So it was nearly time for lunch and they wished to speak with the captain. Usopp offered to go with them as the captain, the crew said, had a short attention span.

"Oi, what happened to Whitey?"

The captain was referring to their previous hair color.

"Ask Nami." was simply Usopp's answer. Something told Sam that it must be for the best.

The captain pouted, shocking Sam. They rubbed their eyelids, just to be sure.

Yep, he was pouting. Attempts to explain Sam's condition was futile as soon as the captain smelled lunch.

"MEAT!" He cried, as he flung himself to the gallery.

Usopp, throws his hand up, exasperated and faces Sam, "I told you so."

Sam doesn't know what to make of the situation.

Lunch was a rowdy affair as always. Sam was extremely good at guarding their own plate, dodging attacks from the captain. Robin and Nami were with Sanji while the rest of the crew were left to fend off for themselves. 

It was a sight then, when the bottomless pit stopped to look at Sam. Sam had put their food in their mouth and had begun to cry, making tiny whimpering sounds.

"Oi, is there an allergy I should have known about?" The cook asked.

Chopper was on it, asking Sam to breathe. 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Oi,Lu-"

They wondered if it was real.They hadn't done anything so good in their life to deserve this. It was the best meal they had eaten in their whole life. 

It took a few minutes for the crew to understand that those were tears of joy.

Sam was still crying as they dug in and Sanji, with a smile couldn't help but give them seconds forgetting it was reserved for his two pumpkins.

Chopper was trying to no avail, to get Sam to slow down. Sam was on the verge on choking but they refused to spit it out.

Nothing was making them give up good food.

Sanji suddenly found that he didn't mind that Sam had worn his favorite new suit.

He didn't mind at all.


End file.
